Entité ténébreuse
by Rin-BlackRabbit
Summary: Chaque nuit est comme un calvaire entre ces ombres qui se baladent dans sa chambre et ces voix incessantes qui chuchotent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Pour une fois, Akashi avait envie de fuir sa chambre, fuir les fantômes qui le hantent, fuir sa peur et rester seul. Mais à sa grande surprise, il se retrouve avec la compagnie de Nijimura. AU. / Pour l'anniversaire de Saiken-chan


**Disclaimer:** _Kuroko no Basket appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ **  
**

 **Pairing:** _Niji_ _Aka_

 **Note (1):** _Joyeux Anniversaire Saiken ! J'espère que tu passes un bon anniversaire et que tu vas apprécier mon petit cadeau é.è Cet OS est un peu chelou mais j'espère que tu aimeras quand même... Je sais que tu adores le NijiAka donc voilà :D Par contre, je me demande quel est ton OTP Ultime é.è_

 **Note (2):** _Cet OS est un AU. Akashi est beaucoup plus jeune que Nijimura mais vous allez comprendre en lisant :) Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

 ** _Entité ténébreuse :_**

Akashi n'était pas une personne parfaite contrairement à ce que pouvait penser la quasi-totalité de son entourage. Il avait certes un joli minois et excellait dans toutes les activités qu'il pratiquait que ce fût au niveau des études ou dans le milieu sportif ou encore dans le domaine artistique. Mais il avait également des faiblesses qu'il prenait bien évidemment le soin de dissimuler derrière son sourire triomphant et ses grands airs. Le basket-ball prouvait sa puissance sur le terrain et ses responsabilités en tant que capitaine, le shogi prouvait son côté stratégique imperturbable, ses bonnes notes prouvaient l'étendue de ses capacités intellectuelles et la musique lui permettait tout simplement de s'évader.

Les fantômes qui le hantaient le terrorisaient. Chaque nuit qu'il vivait lui paraissait longue et interminable, les voix qui murmuraient à son oreille l'empêchaient d'être tranquille. C'était un cercle vicieux qui se poursuivait chaque jour, ne le laissant aucun répit.

L'heure tournait, il était exactement minuit et Akashi ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ses paupières étaient closes, ses mains serrées contre ses draps et l'atmosphère qui flottait lui semblait extrêmement pesante. Des ombres nuisibles flottaient dans sa chambre et son regard écarlate y était accroché, impossible de s'y défaire. Il ne savait pas si c'était son imagination qui créait cette vision ou si ces événements paranormaux étaient réels, mais la peur avait fini par disparaître, emportant sa crainte et laissant place à une habitude constante. Peut-être était-il plongé dans un rêve profond et certain, mais toutes les questions qu'il se posait ne trouveront sans doute jamais de réponse. Son bras se releva en l'air vers la lueur de la nuit qui était encore visible derrière ses volets rabattus et son souffle devient plus régulier. La réalité lui semblait lointaine lorsqu'il écartait ses doigts pour apercevoir les ombres qui dansaient sur ses murs.

Des silhouettes humaines se dessinaient sur son papier peint et des éclats de voix qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir continuaient à résonner. Il était même persuadé derrière cette obscurité ambiante de pouvoir apercevoir un creux au pied de son lit un creux, comme si une personne invisible y était assise. Cette pensée lui fit froid au dos, c'était la première fois qu'il avait ce genre d'impression. Il sentit alors des regards insistants sur lui malgré la solitude et ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau, effrayer à l'idée de les ouvrir à nouveau. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi oppressé dans sa chambre et il espérait s'endormir au plus vite pour échapper à ces présences envahissantes.

L'odeur d'un parfum inconnu le poussa à se relever et fuir sa chambre. Un élan de courage l'envahit immédiatement et il s'empressa de partir, prenant le soin de fermer la porte et d'être ainsi séparé de ces fantômes qui le hantaient. Ses pas se firent le moins bruyant pendant qu'il traversait les couloirs de sa gigantesque demeure. Il espéra ne croiser aucun domestique ou autres personnel engagés par son père et ni ce dernier non plus durant son escapade nocturne. Une fois qu'il fut persuadé de n'être surpris par personne, il se permit de marcher normalement et se faire le vide dans sa tête. Ses pas le conduisirent dehors, dans son immense jardin où tout était calme. Le silence régnait dans les lieux, pas une seule bestiole ne semblait y roder, excepté quelques insectes qui passaient de temps en temps entre les buissons et feuillages.

Sans plus tarder, Akashi s'assit sur un des bancs qui était fixé et laissa son regard planait dans le vide. Ici, aucun fantôme ne se manifestait pour le tourmenter. Il était seul et profitait de l'air et du ciel obscur et étoilé qui brillait au-dessus de sa tête. Tout était calme et il se sentait enfin tranquille. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'endormir dehors, surtout que le vent était parfois assez froid. Il ferma ses paupières avec douceur, profitant de la fraîcheur du soir et ne pensant à rien. Il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête, juste vivre le moment présent.

— Je ne te savais pas aussi romantique.

Akashi tressaillit en entendant cette voix. Quelqu'un venait de le surprendre et il n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait aimé être dérangé par un fantôme à cet instant-là, mais il reconnaissait parfaitement bien cette voix et savait donc très bien à qui elle appartenait. Il ouvrit les yeux pour faire face à Nijimura, un des plus jeunes assistants de son père.

— T'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas le dire à ton père, lui rassura Nijimura en devinant la raison du silence d'Akashi.

Face à sa remarque, Akashi se détendit discrètement, mais garda tout de même son regard hautain.

— Je ne fais rien de romantique.

Le rire joyeux et moqueur de Nijimura se fit alors entendre, faisant frissonner Akashi bien qu'il le cacha du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Nijimura remarqua immédiatement sa gêne et se permit de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

— C'est clair que t'asseoir la nuit pour observer les étoiles, un air rêveur collé au visage, ce n'est pas du tout romantique.

Akashi lui lança un regard noir et répliqua :

— Je ne regardais pas les étoiles ! Je voulais juste m'aérer l'esprit.

Il se demanda comment Nijimura pouvait avoir eu une telle pensée. Après tout, il n'avait pas levé son regard une seule fois en direction du ciel depuis qu'il s'était entré dans le jardin. Peut-être à l'arrivée, mais son escapade nocturne n'était pas dans un but aussi romantique et fleur bleue. Il avait fui sa chambre pour une autre raison.

— Une insomnie ? suggéra le plus âgé.

Akashi ne se sentait pas capable de lui avouer la véritable raison. Il était persuadé que Nijimura ne le croirait pas et il n'avait pas non plus envie de passer pour un fou. Les fantômes qu'il voyait et les voix qu'il entendait dans sa chambre n'étaient peut-être pas réels. Toutes les visions qu'il voyait pouvaient être une création de son cerveau malade. Il ne le savait pas, il ne pouvait faire que des suppositions. Mais il n'aimait pas non plus mentir, alors il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Semi-mensonge. C'était à moitié vrai et à moitié faux.

Il n'osa pas non plus regarder Nijimura dans les yeux lorsqu'il sentit le regard brûlant et curieux de ce dernier sur lui. Ne sachant que faire et ne souhaitait pas non plus l'inquiéter, il tenta de changer de sujet subtilement.

— Et toi ?

Nijimura se mit à sourire, surpris de l'intérêt que lui portait le fils de son patron.

— Je te surveillais.

Akashi fronça des sourcils à nouveau.

— Tu veux te faire licencier ? Je ne pense pas alors dis moi la vérité.

— J'adore ton humour Akashi. Et pour te répondre, j'avais encore des feuilles à remplir.

Le regard d'Akashi s'adoucit. Il avait les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et semblait réfléchir.

— À cette heure-ci ?

— Oui, et je vais les remplir, car je n'ai pas envie de me faire mal voir par ton papa.

Le ton qu'employa Nijimura irrita Akashi. Il avait l'impression que l'adulte s'adressait à lui comme un enfant et il ne le supportait pas. Il n'était certes pas encore un adulte, mais il était suffisamment mature pour comprendre les soucis d'adulte, en particulier ceux qui préoccupaient Nijimura.

— Et donc là, tu ne les remplis pas ?

Njimura se mit à sourire et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Akashi.

— Non, je préfère passer du temps avec toi, c'est plus amusant.

— Ça t'ennuie d'être seul, je suppose, devina Akashi.

Face à la déduction du plus jeune, Nijimura acquiesça, amusé.

— Et pour toi Akashi, je t'ennuie ?

Il hésita à répondre positivement pour embêter l'adulte, mais se retint avant de secouer négativement sans pour autant croiser le regard de Nijimura. Après tout, il avait prévu de s'isoler seul. Il ne comprenait même pas pour quelle raison, il avait accepté la présence de Nijimura et de lui faire la conversation alors que ce dernier le prenait pour un enfant.

— Je suis rassuré dans ce cas là que mon petit Akashi ne me rejette pas, continua Nijimura d'une voix provocatrice.

— Tu cherches vraiment à perdre ton boulot ?

Nijimura glissa alors sa main contre la chevelure rouge du plus jeune, caressant légèrement ses mèches et se mit alors à sourire tendrement.

— Je sais que tu ne me ferais jamais ça.

C'était vrai, mais Akashi ne voulait pas l'admettre alors il se contenta de garder les lèvres closes. Cela faisait désormais un petit bout de temps que Nijimura travaillait chez lui et même si au départ, Akashi ne faisait pas réellement attention à lui et l'ignorait complètement, sa vision avait fini par changer. En particulier, grâce à l'adulte qui s'était mis à venir vers lui discuter, car soi-disant « un jeune garçon aussi frêle et petit devait s'ennuyer dans une demeure aussi immense. » et Akashi avait bien évidemment voulu le virer, mais il avait changé d'avis en apprenant à le connaître. Nijimura était loin d'être désagréable malgré les nombreuses vannes qu'il pouvait lancer en une phrase et les taquineries qu'il lui faisait subir très fréquemment.

— N'est-ce-pas Akashi, insista-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais ? Tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable.

— C'est vrai, mais je sais que tu es incapable de résister à mon charme.

Akashi s'empourpra et se recula immédiatement pour ne plus laisser son aîné lui caresser les cheveux.

— Tu n'as aucun charme, répliqua Akashi.

— Plus que toi.

Akashi commença doucement à s'irriter face à la présence envahissante de Nijimura. Toutefois, il ne dit rien et resta assis, les yeux dans le vide.

— Tu devrais peut-être aller te recoucher ? lui proposa le plus âgé.

C'était hors de question. Il n'avait pas envie de ressentir ses présences dans sa chambre ni voir ses ombres qui se baladaient. Il ne savait pas si réel, d'habitude, il avait toujours l'impression d'être entre le rêve et la réalité, mais aujourd'hui était différent. Tout lui semblait réel, un peu trop et un sentiment d'oppression s'appuyait en lui comme une seringue qui s'enfonçait dans sa chair.

— Non, je préfère rester là.

Durant quelques minutes qui semblaient durer une éternité pour Akashi, Nijimura garda le silence. Il avait pris place à ses côtés, et l'expression de son visage était indescriptible. Il finit alors par tourner sa tête vers le plus petit, contemplant son visage pendant quelques secondes avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

— Tu sais que tu peux toujours avoir confiance en moi ?

Akashi ne dit rien et le laissa continuer. Il avait l'étrange impression que son aîné tentait de se promouvoir tout seul pour des raisons qui lui étaient pour l'instant obscures.

— Ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît et que j'essaye de veiller sur toi quand ton père ne me donne pas trop de travail. Pour ne pas dire quasiment jamais.

Sa deuxième phrase fut plus silencieuse que la première, c'était comme si sa voix était devenue inaudible, mais Akashi n'était pas naïf et on ne pouvait pas le duper facilement non plus, il avait donc parfaitement entendu et comprit ce que venait de dire Nijimura.

— Oui et où veux-tu en venir ? s'impatienta Akashi.

— Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, répondit-il directement.

Akashi tressaillit. Il n'avait pas d'en parler et dire la vérité. La situation lui avait toujours convenu et elle lui convenait encore actuellement. Il avait juste envie de fuir sa chambre et se retrouver avec l'air frais de l'extérieur pour se rafraîchir les idées et oublier ses soucis.

— C'est en problème lorsque tu dors ? questionna Nijimura.

— Ce n'est rien.

— Ce n'est pas rien. Tu me caches quelque chose.

Akashi ne savait pas quoi répondre alors il emprunta une voix plus froide.

— J'ai juste du mal à dormir.

— À cause de quoi ? Il y a quelque chose qui t'embête ?

— Oui… avoua-t-il.

— Tu peux me le dire.

— …

Nijimura renonça.

— Parle moi en quand tu te sentiras prêt, mais en attendant, je suis là pour toi si tu as besoin.

— Merci.

— Tu ne veux vraiment pas te recoucher ?

— Non, je n'ai pas envie de retourner dans ma chambre.

Nijimura se releva du banc sur lequel il était assis et tendit sa main à Akashi. Ils se regardèrent alors tous les deux pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à que le plus jeune se décidât de prendre la main de Nijimura et de se laisser faire. Il le suivit, se laissant conduire et offrant alors toute sa confiance à l'adulte. Akashi fut rassuré de constater que Nijimura ne lui conduisît non pas dans sa chambre où se cacher les ombres, mais ailleurs. Il l'avait emmené dans son bureau et lui avait laissé prendre place sur un sofa.

— Pourquoi tu m'emmènes ici ? interrogea Akashi en prenant plus confortablement place sur le sofa.

Nijimura sourit et s'assit face à son bureau, allumant une petite lumière qui lui permettait de lire ses feuilles.

— Repose-toi, lui répondit-il. Je m'occupe de continuer à remplir mes feuilles et je reste avec toi.

Akashi dissimula le timide sourire qui se forma sur ses lèvres. Il était touché par la démarche de Nijimura et se sentit pour la première fois depuis de très longues nuits, enfin en sécurité. Il ferma les yeux, oubliant ses soucis et rejoignit les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me donner vos avis, négatif ou positif. Même quelques mots, ça fait toujours plaisir :3_


End file.
